mazerunnerfandomcom-20200222-history
Alby
Alby was the leader of the Gladers. He is named after Albert Einstein, a German Theoretical Physicist who invented E = MC2 which in physics mass–energy equivalence is the concept that the mass of an object or system is a measure of its energy content. It is mentioned in The Death Cure that he was one of the first Gladers. Biography In The Maze Runner, Alby is first seen after Thomas climbs out of the box. He tells Thomas that he is the leader of the Glade. He introduces Thomas to the Glade and the Gladers and then leaves Thomas with Chuck so he can go and take care of Ben. Alby and Minho go out into the maze to check on Minho's sightings of a dead Griever, however, Alby was stung. Minho tried to half-carry him back to the Glade. However, they arrived outside the doors just as they closed. Seeing this, Thomas slipped out just before the doors closed for the night. Minho was very angry at him for this, and said he had no hope. Minho ran off, leaving Thomas and the now unconscious Alby alone together. Thomas, refusing to leave his friend behind, grabbed Alby and started running through the Maze. He eventually realized he was too tired to keep carrying Alby, but still wouldn't leave him, so he tied himself and Alby in vines that hung from the walls and himself. As Grievers rolled up the wall toward Alby, Thomas re-directed them towards himself, and when the Grievers had picked up too much speed to miss him, he moved aside, throwing the Griever past him. Minho then returned, and seeing Thomas dodging the Grievers gave him an idea. They left Alby tied up and ran towards the cliff together. As they approached, they braced themselves and faced the Grievers that had pursued them. They then used Thomas's dodging idea to lead the Grievers over the Cliff, saving Alby and themselves. They then started back towards the Glade, grabbing Alby on the way. After the doors opened, Alby was immediately taken into the Homestead and given the grief serum. Soon after, he went through The Changing. After the Changing, Alby asked to see Thomas. He started to tell Thomas how he knew everything, such as who Thomas and Teresa were, and remember what the outside world was like but in the middle he started choking himself. As Alby was about to go into more detail, he had a seizure, which was probably induced by WICKED to prevent him from revealing too much information to Thomas. When the Grievers start coming into the Glade to pick off one kid a night Alby decides to go to the map room to "study" the maps more closely. But when the griever takes one of the boys, Winston goes to check on Alby, he has a cut across his forehead and makes it seem like he was attacked. He later confesses that he burned the maps, then he starts going off about how they can't go back because there is a disease in the world that he would rather die than get The Flare. After Alby had undergone the Changing, it appeared as if he feared the outside world due to his memories. He became distant, and no longer trusted himself to make any decisions for the glade, leaving Newt in charge. As the Gladers were attempting to escape the maze, they were confronted by numerous Grievers. Perhaps, afraid to return to the real world, or under the belief that the sacrifice of one Glader would stop the Grievers, Alby does the unthinkable. He sacrifices himself to the Grievers, but unfortunately, his death was for nothing. Physical Appearance and Personality He has been described as being a dark-skinned boy with his hair short-cropped and face clean shaven, otherwise that of his permanent scowl in his expression. Trivia * In The Death Cure it is mentioned that Alby is one of the first gladers, however in The Maze Runner (film) it is stated that he was the first one Pictures Alby Character Still.png Mazerunner alby.png 2.jpg Alby.jpg Alby MR.jpg Alby and Thomas.jpg WCKD Alby.jpg Identity Alby.JPG Clint Alby Jeff.jpg Alby in the Glade.jpg Alby image.png Alby 1.jpg Alby C.png Alby wounded.jpg Thomas and Alby.png Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Gladers Category:Male Characters Category:Group A Category:Uninfected Category:Equivalences